villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - Juzaburo Namba (Archived)
*Original by Red Chevalier: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867009 Namba already is under the PE category, but given the new rules I'll be making this post to clarify why he's PE. CHARACTER TRAITS Namba is the head of Namba Heavy Industries, an arms dealing company which sells military robots to the three regions of Japan, which have been divided into separate countries - Touto, Seito and Hokuto - by the emergence of the Skywall, caused by an alien artifact known as the "Pandora Box". Namba intends to instigate a war between the three nations by playing them against each other in order to claim the energies of the Pandora Box and use them to create a weapon more powerful than the nuke so he can sell it to other countries. Later on, Namba has his pal Blood Stalk kill the Prime Minister of Seito and transfer his face onto him so he can assume his identity. It is at this point that Nanba's goal shifts, he now seeks to unite Japan under him and create an "immortal Nanba Empire" to take over the world. HEINOUS STANDARDS Definitely exceeds them. The man's an utter greedy bastard and his cruelty makes him one of the most heinous villains in the show. Sure, he winds up getting taken out of the picture by Blood Stalk, but he was the main threat up until then and his villainous legacy continues beyond that with the corruption of his assistant Utsumi. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Prior to the series' start, Namba took a group of orphans and, naming them the "Namba Children", raised them to be spies for his company, as well as indoctrinating them to be completely loyal to him and to commit suicide if their position was ever compromised. This before the start of the story but is shown in flashbacks and has an effect on the story so it counts. INDIVIDUAL CAPACITY Namba runs a large corporation and is shown to have access to resources equal to, if not larger, than that of the three countries. He uses his wealth and power to back evil organizations that carry out unethical experiments such as Faust and arranges things so his favored nation Seito emerges as the dominant power in Japan. MORAL AGENCY Unlike most of the other villains, who are only acting evil due to being exposed to the energies of the Pandora Box, Namba retains his complete state of mine and is fully aware of the effects of his actions, he just doesn't care as long as he gets what he wants. REDEEMING QUALITIES? None. He pretends to be a friendly arms dealer but ultimately cares for no one but himself and lacks any reasonable motivation or excuse for his actions. He likes eating fish cakes, so there's that. SYMPATHY? Nope, none at all. Literally no one was sad when this guy died. Even Utsumi, someone who was raised alongside others to be loyal to him, defects to his killer's side after he dies. SCREENTIME Namba first appears 9 episodes in where he is revealed to be Faust's benefactor. From their Namba shows up several times after this, before disappearing once Hokuto invades Touto. He later reappears after Seito conquers Hokuto, and its here that his full heinousness is shown. In all of his appearances his actions are motivated by his own ambitions and when he does provide assistance to someone its to further his own goals. WORST? He is the absolute worst in the story, aside from Evolt (who can basically be described as Frieza + Dimentio) but his motivations haven't been fully revealed yet, and even then Namba still stands out in his own unique heinousness. STORY TYPE Build is mostly a Science Fiction and adventure show. It is a children's show, so there is a lot of comedy in it, but it manages to still be serious when it needs to. Namba himself is never shown participating in any jokes, except for his appearance in the recap segment for episode 30, and his actions are played completely seriously. Namba is a solid PE who ranks up with the absolute worst of corrupt corporate executives and I definitely think he deserves to keep the category. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals